


true love

by kaemiuwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: just some short stories i wrote for my friend!! this was my first time writing them but they're too cute not to post,, enjoy!! <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata tapped his foot impatiently, playing with the strap of his suitcase. Not you... He thought, counting the people that passed by. After getting off his own plane he was now waiting for his boyfriend, Kageyama and the whole waiting experience as a whole only proved how impatient he was. He couldn't stop fidgeting with his suitcase and sleeve, tapping his foot and hoping these tiny distractions would make the time go by faster. His eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of a tall, black haired boy wearing a bright jersey in the distance. Ditching his suitcase, he called out for him. "Babe!" Hinata flew through the crowd and once he was closer the person he was looking at before became more clear. He seriously needed glasses- but even with his poor eyesight he could it was him. They were finally going to be together again. 

Hinata leapt into his arms which made the tall and very exhausted boy laugh. The powerful jump set Kageyama off his balance, which had him on the floor with the adorable orange haired volleyball champion on top of him in seconds. "Ow..." Kageyama mumbled dramatically, his arms wrapped around his boyfriend who was unable to stop smiling. He was one big ball of sunshine even at an airport at 3 in the morning. 

"I missed you!" Hinata announced the obvious, his eyes sparkling once he pushed himself off the floor and Kageyama. 

"Yeah, clearly." Kageyama replied with a grin, a small tint of blush on his face while he threaded his fingers through his hair. Hinata laughed which made Kageyama realize how long they had truly been apart. How long it had been since he had heard his adorable laugh in person- how long it had been since he could feel his boyfriend's warm embrace. "I... I missed you too." 


	2. ♡ confession ♡

"Kageyama I like you! Hinata shouted with his hands balled into fists. Kageyama froze, feeling his face begin to heat up. The shorter boy looked away, letting his bangs cover his embarrassed expression. His confession was so random... he didn't know what he was doing. "It's just, I-" Kageyama cut him off by pulling him into a hug which couldn't have surprised Hinata more than it did. 

"I like you too...." He felt the words fall from his mouth, unable to stop himself from confessing his feelings after seeing Hinata be brave enough for telling him the truth. Hinata's eyes widened.

He looked up, his chin now pressed against a rather flustered Kageyama's chest. "R-Really?" Hinata questioned, his eyebrows raised. He genuinely didn't think he would have ever gotten this far with his confession. He was just waiting for Kageyama to change his mind and leave but he didn't. Instead he smiled before pushing the other boy away. 

"Of course, idiot." 


	3. ♡ boo ♡

Boo!!" Hinata squeaked while grabbing his boyfriend's shoulder unexpectedly. Kageyama flinched, holding back a small scream. A soft smile appeared on his face after realizing it was only his tiny boyfriend acting like a child.

"I told you not to do that." Kageyama rolled his eyes, his face glowing pink after eventually taking the shorter boy's hand and intertwining Hinata's fingers with his own.

\---- ♡ authors note ♡ ----

I didn't notice how short this chapter was- ahh sorry! Anyways, I may update this on the future and add more short random stories (that are hopefully longer than this lmao) 


End file.
